


Į͜͞ ́͘͘͝Á̵͟͝M̶̢̢͟ ̧́͢͜͠E̛̕͘͜R͡R̸̵̡Ó͘R̛̛.̷͡

by ArreisofAvalon



Category: Undertale
Genre: Errortale, I am Error, Prose Poem, Resets, body horror?, gore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArreisofAvalon/pseuds/ArreisofAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ERR-    OR =__----_.. - erroR<br/>RRR      I AM<br/>OR  EEE   === --- -0EE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Į͜͞ ́͘͘͝Á̵͟͝M̶̢̢͟ ̧́͢͜͠E̛̕͘͜R͡R̸̵̡Ó͘R̛̛.̷͡

New in the pages of history  
Lies a story the genre of mystery  
A little myth to pass the hours  
Of Resets and Save Points and of bright golden flowers.  
And this tale you think you might know well  
But there’s a part you don’t know about those beings who fell.

The basics are known to most, if not all  
8 little humans, all took a fall  
1 died of poison, a suicide of sin  
6 never found Determination within  
But the last little soul, with heart bruised and battered  
Used their love and mercy until the barrier shattered

But they too fell, like the souls from the past  
Their mind took a turn, and all too fast  
The happiest ending faded with the last setting sun  
And all was Reset to where it’d begun  
But nothing changed, they did it all like before  
They didn’t want to betray them, but they still wanted more

And none of them knew what the human had done  
They only thought “this human’s the one”!  
But one lone thing knew just what had transpired  
Was it a glitch in the Reset? Had the whole thing backfired?  
They didn’t understand - they were scared, confused  
And that little Flower was no longer amused

“Why do they get this chance,” he said through his tears  
Why do they get to live, when he’d struggled for years  
Just seeing his mother forget who he was  
Again and again without nary a pause!  
And knowing for fact without any doubt  
That his family was better without him about.

And the Flower began to think and to scheme  
And his hopes and his rage all turned into a dream  
And the dream became real and it didn’t stop there  
For with every Reset, there’s a small little tear  
In the fabric of code, and the data will change  
And the consequences, like nightmares, are strange

“There’s one who remembers,” the Flower thought to himself  
“And if I can’t convince him, I’ll just do it myself.”  
So the bright golden flower then came to appear  
Before the human’s close friend, a monster of cheer  
And the skeleton grinned and greeted him well  
Despite his thoughts that they should be burning in hell

And the Flower discussed with the man what he knew  
And the skeleton’s grin just slowly grew  
And when the Flower finished, all that he said  
Was “if that’s the case, then they’re better off dead.  
Cause the hell which I dream, nobody should see  
And if someone’s to stop them, well, it’d better be me.”

So the skeleton, Sans, did his research review  
Just to make sure what had been said was true  
And it sadly was, and the skeleton sighed  
Because over the Resets, he’d rather have died  
“At least let us live on the surface with smiles  
Before ripping us back to these problems and trials”.

So the skeleton confronted the human with care  
Trying his hardest to stay true and fair  
But with a startled blink, he found himself lying  
In bed on that morning that the Resets kept trying  
To make last forever, he remembered somehow  
This repetition, the pain, he just couldn’t allow.

He tried it again, in new methods and ways  
He tried talking and pleading for too many days  
When diplomacy failed and he woke up once more  
He vowed it would change, and the rules he’d ignore  
And so to the Lab! He travelled there quick  
And he mixed up a drink that just might do the trick.

2 dashes of Patience. 3 more of the Brave.  
Integrity was added to help him behave.  
Justice and Kindness, no ingredient spared;  
Perseverance was strong, so he’d be prepared.  
And to mix it all up, Determination was key.  
He only prayed it’d be enough to set them all free.

He drank of the potion. The glass fell with a crash.  
His body all burned and he coughed out grey ash.  
His eyesight went black, then it all twisted red  
Then the Void opened up and flooded into his head  
And he writhed and screamed out for someone to come  
But nobody did and his body grew numb

And his new form, it pulsed, and he felt himself shift  
And he saw the Reset and the tears in the Rift  
And he reached out his hand and felt strings rip away  
From his body to mend all those edges that frayed  
And he cried out in pain as he bled and he bled;  
Across all the dimensions, his Data was spread

And glitches were formed and Resets were erased  
And the soul of the human the skeleton traced  
All the way back to the very start of it all  
In a bed of bright flowers after their fall  
And they were greeted with a smile, what a terrible grin  
Then they, too, were erased for their transgressions and sin

And the timeline was split, just the Void remained  
And the skeleton, Sans, began to feel drained  
And the person he was just faded away  
With the timeline he knew; then his soul became grey.  
But in his grasp, a thing he held tightly  
That one human soul that shone oh so brightly

Carefully the beast tied a string round the heart  
And it hung it close by, his collection a start  
And he gazed at his trophy and felt something inside  
Was it glee? Was it sorrow? He couldn’t decide.   
His emotions he shrugged and he looked to the Void  
And saw hundreds of thousands of timelines destroyed

These universes had never meant to exist  
“They’re just like my home.” He clenched tightly his fist.  
“I have the power now - I can make right this wrong.”  
And he knew it was true. He had changed, he was strong.  
So he left it behind and to worlds he traversed   
And he sought out Anomalies, all of those cursed

He found them somehow and his summoned his thread  
And the puppeteer snapped and the Errors were dead  
And in his grasp the trophies he held  
And he cherished them all, the beasts that he’d felled  
And in a flash, he’d disappear from sight  
Leaving nothing behind ‘cept a nothingness, white

 

Remember this tale, of this beast, this thing  
That ties your soul all up in string.  
When you try to change events  
To free you from your consequence;  
Delete your files, reset your game,  
You’ll find that things aren’t quite the same.

 

Be cautious, my friend, if you change up the tale  
For you can run, to no avail  
The thing will come.  
And to your terror,  
It’s dialogue reads

 

Į͜͞ ́͘͘͝Á̵͟͝M̶̢̢͟ ̧́͢͜͠E̛̕͘͜R͡R̸̵̡Ó͘R̛̛.̷͡

**Author's Note:**

> Loverofpiggies.tumblr.com is an incredible tumblr. The creator of said tumblr accidently (YEAH ACCIDENTLY) made one of the coolest AU's called ErrorTale, in which Sans is cleaning up all the AUs that deviate from canon. There wasn't much of a story, so I wanted to make a backstory for it.
> 
> HOWEVER, http://exigetspersonal.tumblr.com/post/136227181279/loverofpiggies-i-never-submitted-anything-in THIS link shows the inspiration for the poem format I did (plus a few stolen lines - sorry!). So yeah, credit to them for the poem inspiration.


End file.
